Ever Since Our Wedding
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Collins, Roger, Mark and Maureen attend Benny's wedding. My take on Benny's line "Ever since our wedding, I'm dirt," in Rent. Chapter three: Collins arrives.
1. The Invitation

**_Mr. Thomas Collins and Guest_**

_Mr. and Mrs. Charles Grey_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Alison Celeste_

_to_

_Benjamin Edward Coffin III_

_At St. Philips Catholic Church, Westport_

_on Saturday 7th August_

_at two o'clock_

Collins raised an eyebrow as he looked over the gold-embossed invitation. He could tell this was going to be just about the fanciest thing he'd ever been to. Quickly, his mind raced, trying to think of who he could go with. He didn't have a boyfriend – had _never_ really had a boyfriend, but there was a certain someone at the university who had piqued his curiosity. With a grin, he made the decision to ask him the next day.

Looking up as the door opened to reveal Mark and Maureen, Collins stood from his place on the couch and crossed to them, handing them the envelope addressed to _Mr. Mark Cohen and Miss Maureen Johnson_. There was another for Roger, but Collins wasn't willing to go into his room just then. Roger had been out earlier that morning, and somehow Collins had managed to set him off. He'd stormed into his room and Collins hadn't heard a sound from him since.

"Benny left these on the table," he said, gesturing to Roger's unopened invitation, "Looks like it's gonna be quite the event."

The four of them, while happy for their friend, were more than a little wary of his choice. They'd barely met Alison, except for the one time Benny had brought her over. Alison had sat perched on their couch looking one step away from terrified for what had been the most awkward fifteen minutes in Collins' recent memory. Benny had tried to initiate conversations, but Alison had only replied in one word answers. Soon enough, Benny had realized that it just wasn't going to work, and had suggested to Alison that they go out for dinner. She'd practically raced out of the loft, and hadn't returned since.

But, it was clear that Benny loved her, and that she loved him too; none of them could deny that, and so they tried to be as supportive as they could, even as they watched their friend drift further and further away from them.

Maureen, however, was able to put aside that resentment for the moment, all her attention focused on the elegant invitation with her name on it.

"Oh my God!" she practically yelled, "Look at this, Mark! It's gorgeous!" Maureen ran her hand over the lettering of their names before tearing it open rather unceremoniously. Her eyes scanned over the words on the card itself, smile growing the more she read.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, "Benny's getting married in Westport! _Benny_!"

She giggled, looking up at her boyfriend, then to Collins. Collins could tell, just from the look on her face, that she planned to make quite the impression on the guests at the wedding. Whether or not that was a _good_ impression, he couldn't tell, but he knew Maureen would certainly make a splash. She always did.

"Who you gonna bring baby?" Maureen asked, flouncing over to Collins and flinging her arms around him. Collins just laughed.

"I was thinking Greg from work," he replied, smiling a little shyly. Not only didn't he date much, but he really didn't talk about it at all. Of course, Maureen was never one to let him get away with something without sharing all the details.

"Great!" she squealed, clapping her hands and moving back to Mark, "Now all we have to do is get Roger off his ass!" she pecked Mark on the cheek, looking at her invitation once more.

"This is gonna be so much fun!"


	2. Fade in on Mark

Maureen and Mark made their way up to the grand front doors of the church, Mark feeling more than a little intimidated by the imposing nature of the building, not to mention all the guests arriving in their fancy cars and suits he wouldn't be able to afford in a lifetime. One arm clung tightly to his camera, the other was wrapped around Maureen's waist. Maureen who didn't seem to feel any of the same anxiety Mark did.

"Isn't this great?" she exclaimed, looking around and taking in all the beautiful dresses, all the handsome, rich men as they walked by. She'd been practically bouncing all morning, so excited was she to be a part of all this.

"Yeah. Great," Roger grumbled from behind them.

Mark and Collins had managed to convince Roger to come after much prodding and practically begging him. They'd gotten him into a suit – albeit reluctantly – and he'd come along with Mark and Maureen as they left. Collins was going to meet them at the church with Greg a bit later.

_There_ was something that had surprised Mark. For once, Maureen had actually put aside her natural tendency toward being the centre of attention, and actually _suggested_ that Collins meet Greg on his own to give the two men a little privacy. Mark hadn't been able to help the look of near shock that had crossed his face when she'd spoken to Collins; normally she would have wanted to be right there in the thick of things, grilling Greg and unintentionally making both men extremely uncomfortable. But not today.

So there they were, the three of them, Mark and Roger feeling completely out of place, Maureen in all her glory as they walked inside the lavishly decorated church. Mark blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dim light, before letting his arm slip from Maureen's waist so he could wind his camera.

"Look at Benny!" Maureen squealed, voice echoing through the sanctuary. Many disapproving gazes turned in her direction, but she didn't seem to notice as she waved to her friend.

Mark took the chance to lift his camera, getting a shot of Benny while he was looking their way, zooming in on his rather nervous looking face as he waved back at them. He zoomed out a little as an older man – Alison's father, maybe? – crossed to Benny and began speaking to him in hushed tones. Benny glanced over at Mark a few times during the conversation, then back at his soon-to-be father-in-law, shaking his head. Finally, he gave a little sigh and nodded, and the older man walked away.

Feeling suddenly even more awkward as Benny looked at him, Mark redirected his camera to Maureen and Roger. Maureen immediately struck a pose, blowing kisses at the camera and chattering on about how positively wonderful everything was. Roger just stood there, a little behind her and off to the side, arms crossed, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"And here's Maureen Johnson," he began, zooming in on his girlfriend, "All set to-"

Someone tapping on his shoulder nearly made him jump, and he lowered his camera, turning to face a rather uncomfortable looking Benny.

"Benny," he said happily, grinning widely, "You look great. Nervous?"

But Benny just shook his head, taking Mark's arm and tugging him away from the crowd of milling people.

"Listen man," he said quietly, and Mark could tell there was something wrong. He lowered his camera to his side, looking at his friend, concerned.

"Alison's parents," Benny continued, eyes darting away from Mark and then back again, "They… they paid a lot of money for a professional to come in and film the wedding. Do you… would you mind… not filming?"

It was a hard request for Benny to make, one he didn't want to make at all. Filming was everything to Mark, and he knew he'd want to film an important day like this. He felt terrible for asking him, but he wanted this day to go smoothly, and he knew it wouldn't if his father-in-law didn't get his way on this.

Mark, never one to make waves, just smiled and nodded, though Benny could see the hurt behind it.

"Sure," he said, trying to sound casual, to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "No problem." Benny was one of his closest friends, and he wasn't even going to be able to film his wedding?

"Thanks man," Benny said, smiling a little, trying to pretend that everything was going to be just fine.

It had to be. It was his wedding day.


	3. Off the Premises

Collins was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was. He walked toward the church, hand in Greg's. It was a surreal feeling, really. Collins wasn't much for the dating scene, but Greg… he really liked him as a colleague, and as a person. He'd been terrified to ask him out but so relieved when he'd said yes. He just hoped that maybe this could work out. He smiled a little shyly at the other man as they climbed the steps, trying to relax. He always got flustered around cute guys.

At the door to the church, a rather stuffy-looking man stopped them, looking between them with an expression bordering on distaste, something Collins had experienced far too often. He stood a little taller, anger already beginning to boil up inside him, but he pushed it back, waiting to see what the man would say.

"Do you have an invitation… _sir_?" he asked, placing an emphasis on the last word, as if it was difficult for him to get out.

"Yes I do," Collins replied, keeping his tone even as he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at Greg, who simply stood quietly, staring the older man down.

The usher took the invitation from Collins gingerly, looking like he expected to catch something from him if he touched him, and Collins couldn't help but scoff. He shook his head, tugging lightly at Greg's hand.

"Come on," he said, a little gruffly, moving around the man. But before he could take even one step into the church, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… _sir_, but you can't go in there."

Collins turned slowly, a stunned expression on his face. From inside, he could hear Maureen shout his name, but he barely registered it, too focused on the man in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, staring at him in utter disbelief, "You have my invitation. This is my _best friend's_ wedding. I _will_ be going inside." With that, he shook the hand off his shoulder and tried to move past him again, his anger nearly boiling over.

"_Sir_," the main said, more forcefully this time, irritation clear, "_This_ is a house of _God_. I will not allow-" he paused, looking over Collins and Greg with a sneer, "_Blasphemy_ within these walls."

Maureen somehow always had impeccable timing. Didn't always mean she showed up at the _best _of times, but certainly in time to make a scene.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, loud enough for everyone assembled to hear – another thing she was very good at. The usher just looked at her, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the attention that was being drawn his way.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to keep a man from seeing his best friend get married because of who he brought as a date?" she demanded.

"Maureen," Collins said quietly, not wanting her to cause a scene, but knowing it was inevitable, "Leave it, okay?" He didn't want to do anything to mess up Benny's day.

"I'm sorry, Miss," the usher said in his most tolerant voice, "But this does not concern you. If you'll please return to your seat, the wedding will be getting underway shortly."

Maureen bristled. "I will _not_ return to my seat!" she retorted, voice rising in pitch and volume, even as the older man tried to shush her, "This man is my friend! And the groom's friend! And he has just as much right to be here as anyone else. More than _you_, that's for sure! I'm sure Benny would rather have _blasphemy_-" she spat out the word, "At his wedding than bigotry!"

"Miss," the man said again, face growing red as he struggled to stay calm, "Please quiet down. You're upsetting the congregation!"

"I don't give a-" Maureen began, but before she could continue, she was stopped by Collins taking her hand.

"Maureen," he said, softly, gently, eyes fixed on Benny, who still stood at the altar, who was looking more and more uncomfortable as he watched the scene play out.

"What?!" Maureen practically shrieked. Her anger wasn't directed at Collins at all, but she was having trouble calming herself.

"Just leave it, okay. Today… today's about Benny. Not about you or me. Let's… let's not do anything to spoil it for him, okay?"

"But Collins…" she protested.

"No buts, Maureen. You know I feel exactly the same way you do. You know I'm just as pissed as you are, but I'm not going to spoil this for Benny. You… just make sure Mark gets some good shots, okay?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

Maureen wasn't usually one to give in so easily, but when it came to Collins, he was somehow always able to get her to do what he wanted her to. She didn't have the heart to tell him that Mark wasn't allowed to film, so she just nodded, seeing how hurt he looked and not wanting to make it any worse.

"Thanks," Collins whispered, kissing her cheek, "Give Benny my best." With that, he turned away, hand still in Greg's, trying to keep his head held high.


End file.
